Letters To The RomanGerman Alliance
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: On Haitus until further notice D:
1. Prologue

"Alderic~!"

Germania groaned and looked up from his book. "What?"

Rome beamed at him happily, waving a paper around as if he where signaling for help.

"I'm gunna start answering letters people send to us!" Rome explained excitedly, "I need your help with the answers, since they're for the both of us and all."

Germania felt his eyebrow twitch as he sighed in irritation.

"Letters?" the Germanatic personification grunted, "How the fuck are you doing that? We're in fucking _Heaven_. Which is a lie because your here!"

"Laptops of course~!" Rome sang, patting Germania's blonde head. Germania looked back up at Rome.

"Okay, if I help you with your stupid letters, will you stop jumping me for sex?"

"Of course **NOT**!"

Germania grumbled about the idiocy of Romans and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back with a new 'Letters To' Fanfic. I'm still going to do 'Letters to Awesome' but I just wanted a small brake from it. RomeXGermania is one of my favorite pairings! So, send your letters! HRE might also make apprearences. So, I accept letters from OCs or Mainstream charaters. I don't mind. Um, I do prefer a few pairings over others, but I won't try to inforce them like I kinda did in 'Letters to Awesome.' I'm looking for a Spain to my poor lonely Romano. D: PM me if your interested in Role-Playing. So, send those letters~!<strong>

_**~Nii**_


	2. Connecticut 1

"Look Germania! We have our first letter~!" Germania, always being interrupted, got a laptop shoved in his face. "I see that Romulus," Germania growled, "Now get it away."

"Let's read it!" Rome said giddily, ignoring the other's irritating. Germania put his sword that he was shining down and looked at the laptop.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and Roman Empire,<p>

Hi! I'm Connecticut, who is (sadly) one of one of America's states!

(you remember me right Germania? I'm the brunnete with blue eyes that helped you stalk Roman Empire by holding your camera and making sure no one saw us...right?)

Anyways, hows heaven? I might go to heaven if my sickness keeps up, and that everyone forgets me... Oh well, see yah!

Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones Connecticut

P.S. Please dont forget me...

* * *

><p>"You stalked me?" Germania blushed madly.<p>

"Yes I remember you Connecticut." Germania mumbled, "And Heaven is Hell. They lied to me."

"Aw~! Alderic," Rome whined, "But I love you~! And your ass."

Germania slapped Rome.

"All I can say is keep on fighting!" Germania said determinedly, " I want to see you happy down back on Earth! I'll never forget you."

"Si! Keep on fighting!" Rome insisted, "For a man is not finished when he is defeated, he's finished when he gives up! Or a girl in this case."

"Wise words from a stupid idiot." Germania muttered.


	3. Connecticut 2

"Germania! Germania!"

"CAN NO ONE GET PEACE AROUND HERE?"

"Oh, where you sleeping?"

Germania glared at Rome's curious face. True he loved the small bachelor pad Rome and him shared, after all, Heaven was a cheap knock-off of Earth, but sometime his Roman lo...er...friend annoyed the hell out of him.

"No Rome, I'm laying on the bed for my amusement."

"Ah! I can think of other ways we can use the bed!" Germania threw his pillow at Rome.

"What did you want anyway?" Germania snapped, blushing like hell.

"Hm? Oh!" Rome said excitedly, holding up the laptop. "Connecticut replied to our reply!" Germania patted the spot next to him and Rome sat down, showing him the laptop.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and Roman Empire,<p>

Ok! (Yay~ you didn't forget who i am!) Hey, Idiots are smart sometime though! Hmm...im feeling a bit better, but America wants me to make him hamburgers...(sheesh, one day i gave him the kitchen messup as revenge, and he fell in love with it!) I will keep on fighting! Thanks!

Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones The State of Connecticut

P.S. I have a feeling you two were wondering how my name got to be so long...

* * *

><p>"Of course I wouldn't forget," Germania said, "It wouldn't be polite."<p>

"See Mania! Another person who agrees idiots are smart!" Rome said triumphantly.

"Wha? Why would America attempt to force you to make those Gott awful things when your barely recovering?" Germania gasped, "Clearly England dropped that boy on his head!"

"Si, even I know not to force a sick person to cook!" Rome agreed.

"Keep fighting," Germania encouraged.

"Stay strong," Rome continued. "Um, You have Williams and Jones because Connecticut was fought over by Canada and America, si?" Rome asked tentatively.

"Why do you have Kirkland and Bonneyfoy as your surnames?" Germania questioned


	4. Manitoba 1

"Great, so was Connecticut's the only one?" Germania asked.

"Nope, we have another from a providence named Manitoba," Rome replied, "He's from some weird place called 'Canada'"

"Who?"

"My thoughts exactally."

* * *

><p>Bonjour mr Rome and mr germania! How's it at your place? Mine's getting better and stuff. Oh yeah! I'm Manitoba , you know, canada's kid. One of his province and by far the prettiey in there though I don't actually like being pretty sincentive I'm a GUY! I need mr rome's help on this one. Okay, so Nate( Newfoundland ) likes me and Ben ( new jersey) likes me from what I heard from massacuset. They fight constantly and I don't know said to approach them in a way but I don't understand. Help? Also, mr germania, your awesome.<p>

Peace out,

Miguel Manitoba Williams

* * *

><p>"Well what exactally did France say," Rome asked, "Never mind, my grandson is a pervert."<p>

"THAT'S a hypocritical!" Germany's scoffed, "Anyway, our place is a cheap knock-off of a small apartment."

"Anyway, the main question to your problem is, do you like either one or both?" Rome questioned, ignoring Germania, "If you like them both equally, then figure out which loves you more. You'll know who it is by the small and big things they've done over the years for you."

"I'm awesome?" Germania whispered, biting his lip, "You called me awesome."

"Aw no," Rome groaned, facepalming, "You reminded him of his idiot eldest grandchild."

"I miss my _PreuBen_(Prussia)!" Germania wailed, "And my HRE! Who became Germany!"

"You made him cry." Rome sighed, awkwardly patting Germania's head.


	5. Singapore 1

"We got another one!" Rome cheered. Germania nodded, drying his eyes and quickly becoming static again.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and Roman Empire,<p>

Please tell me who fathered whom out of all these people. The relationships between these Europeans are quite confusing. Hungary-Magyar Hun?

Austria-I think he's one of the German countries. Yours Germania?

Germany-Is he related to Holy Roman Empire? Both are brothers with Prussia

Prussia-Is he your grandson?

Italy and Romano-Who are their parents?

France-Though he claims he is the country of Romance, I doubt he is from you, Rome.

Switzerland-Is he a German or part of the Roman Empire. Please answer. You blonde haired nations confuse me to no end.

Yours Truly,

Singapore

P.s. Does Italy act like an idiot when he was young?

* * *

><p>"I honestly have no idea who fathered or mothered that crazy girl," Germania said.<p>

"Me neither," Rome admitted, "Spain, France, Egypt, Italy, Romano, and, to an extent, England, are my grandchildren. Italy and Romano are my direct decendants."

"Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, HRE, Germany, and Sweden, to an extent, are my grandchildren as well," Germania explained, "Prussia calls me Vati, which is German for Father, but he is my grandchild. Prussia and Germany are my direct decendants."

"Oh you see, the founders of Italy, Romulus and Remus, were my sons," Rome explained, "Romulus's wife gave birth to my sweet Italy and the other one, who represented the Northern & Southern parts of Italy." Germany scowled and elbowed Rome.

"Ow! Alderic~!" Rome whinned, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I told you to stop being cruel to your eldest," Germania snapped.

"Not my fault he's not cute," Rome grumbled, earning a glare from Germania.

"Actually, Holy Roman Empire didn't die, but lost his memories and became Germany," Germania explained, "Prussia practically forced the rebirth to save my little HRE. Yes, they are brothers."


	6. Greece 1

"Look another one!" Rome cheered.

* * *

><p>Hello... I was wondering...if you see my mother could you tell her hi for me? It's really difficult to modernize my country with all her artifacts. So how did you two meet anyways? Japan would like to know which one of you is the Uke and who's the Seme. ..Oh now he's all red and shaking his head. I wasn't supposed to say that? Whoops... -Greece<p>

P.S. Oh and did you two hate the Ottoman Empire as much as I hate him now that he's Turkey?

* * *

><p>"Lady Greece?" Germania asked, "I hold high respect for her. Of course."<p>

"Ancient Greece," Rome mused, "Haven't seen her in awhile."

"Germania was once my body guard," Rome said, "Back when the Germanic Tribes were allied with Roman Repulic." "Then we became bitter rivals," Germania said, "Then I realized I slightly cared for this idiot...just a bit."

"Well I top of course~!" Rome said happily, causing Germania to blush deeply.

"Yes," the two said at the same time, "Turkey was, and still is, an idiot."


	7. Maryland 1

"We sure are loved now," Rome mused.

* * *

><p>Hello Germania and Rome I'm Maryland another one of America's states.<p>

I was wondering how the two of you first met?

What was your first impressions of each other.

Thank you in advance Mary Elizabeth Kirkland Jones (Real original name huh? Papa let Daddy name me by the way. He never was really original.)

* * *

><p>"This moron started stalking me." Germania said, elbowing Rome, "I learned his language and agreed to guard him in exchange for an alliance. This one had made one too many enemies. Slowly, he became my good friend and rival."<p>

"Of course I'd stalk him!" Rome said happily, "I thought he was a girl. A beautiful light skinned girl with eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of gold. Different from all the tan skinned brunettes. I fell in love, didn't care that he was a man when I found out."

"Well, Rome was different," Germania sighed, "Tanned skin and hair the color of mud. Honey colored eyes. Many fell for him, and regretful so did I."


	8. Connecticut 3

"I wonder how many we still have?" Germania sighed.

"A lot," Rome said.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and Roman Empire,<p>

I know, but many people either mix up my name, or just forget me...

Um, that was supposed to be a joke, but ok...

Yes, my own father made me make , since he so kindly figured out that i was sick, he had me write down the recipe instead, so that Rhode Island can do it instead. *sigh* Sometimes i wonder if that git- um, i mean idiot- is truely related to me..

I've gotten much better now, thank you for encouragement!

Well, I have Williams because of the war of 1812,

Bonneyfoy is the result of the Revolutionary War *shudders*,

and Kirkland is because I am the 5th oldest out of the original 13 states of the colony. Also, I AM the only state that didn't have an inner revolt and constitution in the Revolutionary War, so I am techhnically more like England. *sighs* I miss those days...

Oh well, I have to see why Vermont is hyper now...

Paula Williams-Kirkland-Bonneyfoy-Jones

The State of Connecticut

* * *

><p>"Why would they do that?" Germania asked,"Each person is an individual, how can you confuse people."<p>

"It's a problem in their time," Rom reminded him.

"Well, America was dropped as a child," Germania sighed, "It's official."

"Yup," Rome agreed.

"I knew it!" Germania said when he read the part with the history last name, "I'm always right."

"Of course you are," Rome grumbled, "Maybe that's why I love you."


	9. Manitoba 2

"I love having fans," Rome said happily.

* * *

><p>Bonjour again<p>

Um, mr germane is right about him being peverted. I rather keep my dignity for now. Well choosing is hard so I'm just going to go with the both of them for now as friends .

Please don't cry! Prussia always come to my place and hang out! HRE is probably geemany but he doesn't have any memories of it. Why don't you come visit? Prussia would like it of both of you come to the nations international picnic next tues!

Oh, u better stay away from Romano, Rome. He'll kill u If u go anywhere near him. He's still pissed about u forgetting to visit him when you visited veneziano. Even if I do get along great with him, I can't stop him from killing u. Oh yeah, Romano is with Spain now grandpa Rome . He was his boss back in the days and they now live together.!

Peace out

Miguel manitoba williams

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm right about France being a perv," Germania said.<p>

"Like your grandchildren never did anything stupid," Rom mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for trying to make me happy," Germania said, "I always go down and visit Prussia when Rome goes to visit North Italien. I will go to the picnic though, thank you for inviting me and Rome."

"What?" Rome gasped, "My Lovino is with Antonio? That_ lurido bastardo pervertito! Che pedo__!_"

"Rome calm down!" Germania said, "I know you really don't like Romano, but being protective of him sends mixed signals!"

"_Ego spuria occidere__!_" Rome snapped angrily.

"Wow, it's been a while since you spoke Latin," Germania mused.

"No shit_, amo __creavit illud_," Rome said monotonousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**lurido bastardo pervertito! Che pedo!= filthy perverted bastard! That pedo! (Italian)**

**Ego spuria occidere!= I'll kill him! (Latin)**

**amo creavit illud.= love, I invented it**


	10. Texas 1

"Calm down Rome," Germania said, rubbing Rome's back.

Rome continued mumbling profanities under his breath in Latin. Germania sighed, and shyly kissed Rome's cheek. Rome blinked in confusion, before fully kissing Germania on the lips. Germania blushed when Rome released him and sputtered out curses in German. Rome just smiled.

"And that, children, is how you steal a kiss from your lover," Rome laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Germania asked, "Lets just answer the letters."

* * *

><p>Howdy Germania, and Roman Empire!<p>

I'm Texas, one of America's children(HA!)

Anywho, I was wondering, is it weird to have two people stalking you? And this question is for you Germania. Okay, so Alaska (CREEPY GUY) is stalking and so is Mexico, and they keep fighting over me.

Did this ever happened to you with Rome and someone else?

And Rome, papa told me that he heard you sing Heaven and Hell during world war two, now why didn't you force Germania to be one of those people that were with you when you sang Heaven? HMMMMMMMMMMM.

Truly yours,

Maria Esperanza Carriendo-Jones

PS. Do you know Alaska? If you do, please help me with him!

* * *

><p>"Errr..." Germania said, thinking about it, "Um...unless you count Prussia following me everywhere as stalking, then no. Only Rome ever stalked me."<p>

"He didn't want to come with me," Rome huffed, crossing his arms as Germania blushed.

"I was visiting my beloved Preußen, Österreich und der Schweiz. Germania sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Preußen, Österreich und der Schweiz= Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland**


	11. New Prussia 1

"Wow! So many letters!" Rome gasped, "Germania, we're rich!"

"Unless they send us money, we're still flat broke Rome," Germania sad in a deadpanned voice.

* * *

><p>Yo Rome and...I guess Great Opa *shrugs* unless you want to be called Germania instead so you dont feel old.<p>

I'm the totally cool and totally hot New Prussia.(im your great Grand daughter Great Opa) dont feel bad if youve never heard of me, im jest a little lot of nothing here in Canada, totally un-cool I know.

Anyway I was wondering if eather of you knew any tricks to get Russia to stop asking Vati to 'become one with Russia' again? He wount talk about it to me but Papa said that Vati had to stay with the un-cool Russia for a long time and it really freaked him out...Russia is scary though cant blame him.

And Rome, uncle Lovi told me once when i was little and asked what you looked like that you looked like a fat piece of PMSing shit that burns in hell? is that true?

Adala Williams Beilschmidt (Aka totally cool New Prussia)

* * *

><p>"New Prussia? You mean this Canada actually did this for Prussia?" Rome asked.<p>

"I thought Prussia was dating Hungary," Germania mumbled, "Maybe a typo? Anyway, Russia's bothering my PreuBen? That bastard!"

"Try talking to his daughter, Moscow," Rome said, "If that doesn't work, kick him in the balls."

"Hard," Germania added, "Talk to your...aunt? Um, yeah, talk to East Berlin. She was once Königsberg, PreuBen's Capital, so talk to her if it gets worse."

Rome scowled.

"And here I was actually getting worried about Romano," Rome said irritably, "I feel bad for Spain now."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Opa=Grandpa(German)

Vati=Dad(German)

Preußen=Prussia(German) 


	12. Ontario 1

"Wonderful~More mail~!" Rome sang.

"We really DO have a lot," Germania mused.

* * *

><p>Hello old man and other old man!<p>

I find this incredibly cool, writing letters to you guys. I reaaaally like Rome. But I also love you, Germania. I ESPECIALLY love it when you two are all lovey-dovey (which is pretty rare...)

Anywho, who else is up there with you in Heaven? Do you guys have like, heavenly orgies or some shit?

Have nice afterlife~

Roya Ontario Kirkland Bonnefoy Williams

* * *

><p>"Aww~I love crazy fans~!" Rome said.<p>

Germania blushed.

"W-Why do you say that?" Germania stammered, "Being lovey with that Roman Bastard is impossible!"

"Ah! Aldric~You wound me~!" Rome said dramatically, "Oh~The pain~!"

Germania rolled his eyes, and Rome took the opportunity to pin him down and kiss him.

"No, I only have heavenly orgies with MY Mania!" Rome said after they broke apart.

"Possessive much?" Germania snapped.

Rome smiled. 


	13. Armenia 1

"Wow, I realize how loved we really were," Rome said happily.

"Ja, these letters do make me feel missed," Germania said thoughtfully, "Danke."

* * *

><p>Barev, Germania and Rome.<p>

How are the both of you? I hope you're faring well- I miss you both! I feel like I'm the last ancient empire left on Earth, though I suppose China is still here as well. I suppose you two are still as..."friendly" with one-another as ever? ;D If only you both could come down- we could chat over some cognac and wine.

Tsyetsyetsyun,

Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)

* * *

><p>"Ah! Armenia!" Rome said happily, "Si, it has been a long time!"<p>

"Armenia, thank the Gods for this new technology, hmm?" Germania said, "I'm glad that we can freely converse as we used to when Rome & I walked the Earth."

"Ahaha! Of course Mania & I are friendly!" Rome said slyly, hugging a blushing Germania, "Very friendly."

"J-Ja, when we're allowed to go down again, we'll meet," Germania promised.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Danke=Thank you(German) 


	14. North Italy

"Rome look!" Germania gasped.

"What?" Rome asked, zipping up his zipper as he came back from the bathroom.

"Both your Grandsons sent you a letter," Germania said, munching on some cheetos, "These things are actually good."

"Quid?" Rome gasped.

He yanked the laptop from Germania and checked the mail. Indeed, two emails from Romano & Veneziano blinked at his from the screen.

"Who's are you going to answer first?" Germania asked, still munching on cheetos.

"No doubt my Romano is going to tell me off, so I'll open my Italy-poo's first!" Rome said happily.

* * *

><p>Ciao Nonno!<p>

Come stai, Nonno, Signore Germania? I miss you, Nonno! Is paradiso good to you, ve? I hope so. I'm sad that you're dead, but at least you're in a good place, right?

Ve, why were you so mean to Lovino, Nonno? He's actually really nice (well, when we're alone) and while he teases me sometimes he keeps the really mean bullies from picking on me! He's mio fratello and he loved you as much as I did, ve! His art is also as pretty as mine! It wasn't nice of you, Nonno! No one's ever nice to Lovi, ve. It's really sad...

Oh, Signore Germania, Gilbert and Ludwig say, um, Guten Tag Vati from Gilbert and Guten Tag Opa from Luddy. Oh, and Wie geht's. You should be proud of Luddy, Signore Germania! A lot of countries are in a bad recession, me and fratello included, but Luddy and Gilbert (the people call them West and East Germany, Gilbert isn't a true nation anyore) have one of the best economies in the world, ve! It's so amazing, I wish I was smart like them.

Ve, my pasta is beginning to burn! I have to go! Ti amo, Nonno! And Signore Germania, Ich liebe Dich from both Gilbert and Luddy!

Feliciano~

* * *

><p>"I. Am. A. HORRIBLE! Person," Rome sniffed, "Si, paradiso is very good. I may be in a better place, but I miss you.<p>

Feliciano, you have to understand, I was younger, and an idiot when I took just you. I regret it very much now that I left Romano instead of taking him with us."

"Danke Veneziano," Germania said, smiling, "Ja, I'm proud of all my grandsons."

"Ti amo Feli," Rome said sadly.

"Ich liebe dich Veneziano," Germania said, "And please pass on the same love to my Preußen & Deutschland."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Quid= What(Latin)

Nonno= Grandpa(Italian)

Signore= Mister(Italian)

Paradiso= Paradise(Italian)

Mio fratello= My brother(Italian)

Guten Tag Vati= Good afternoon Dad(German)

Guten Tag Opa= Good afternoon Grandpa(German)

Ti amo= I love you(Italian)

Ich liebe dich= I love you(German)

Preußen= Prussia(German)

Deutschland= Germany(German) 


	15. South Italy

"Rome, you've been pacing for an hour, answer the fucking letter!" Germania snapped, watching Rome pace back and forth.

"I'm afraid," Rome said, "I hurt him too much, what if he rubs salt in the wounds."

"Then good for him," Germania snapped, "If the boy tells you off, with good reason. I warned you before you left, didn't I?"

Rome sighed and nodded. "I'll answer his letter now."

* * *

><p>Dear bastard Grandpa,<p>

Why the hell did you spend all that time with Feliciano as a child? You took him away to live with you in the end and left me to grow up alone, only to be captured later by that bastard Austria and given to Spain for some reason! I mean I think its your coddling that made my fratello into the idiot he is today, but that doesn't change the fact you abandonned me! Not that I'm jealous of fratello for anything!

So... so why did you not take care of me as well? Isn't Rome in my half the country? That's where you started and you still left me alone! Why! Why would you do that? Tell me y-you basterd!

Your pissed off grandson,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lovino," Rome said sadly, "I'm so sorry. Like I told Feli, I was young and stupid, and..."<p>

Germania slapped him over the head. "Go on, you owe the boy."

"And despite it all, I loved you Lovino," Rome continued, "Your my first precious grandson. I left you because I figured you could be the man of the house and take care of my empire while I was gone. I figured that you being the oldest, you'd have a better chance at creating your own empire. I saw Feli was too soft, so I took him away so that you could focus. But instead, you fell into misery. I'm truly sorry, it is my fault. I should've told you. Tantopere me paenitet, Lovino."

By the end of Rome's speech, the old empire was crying, continuously apologizing. Germania rubbed his back, glancing around.

"I can only imagine when my grandchildren write in," Germania sighed, "I'm pretty sure Preußen's is going to make me cry."

Rome gave a weak laugh.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Fratello= Brother(Italian) 


	16. China 1

"Are you okay now?" Germania asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Rome assured him.

"Good, because we have more letters," Germania said.

* * *

><p>Nihao Germania, Da Qin, this is China aru<p>

I'm glad to be able to contact you again, even though we didn't really talk much when you were alive aru. How is it in the afterlife?

Ahh, I see Russia outside my window again aru, so I'm going to finish this here

Yao Wang, People's Republic of China

* * *

><p>"Hallo China," Germania greeted, "Ja, it is good to speak you again. Afterlife is good, maybe a little lacking on space."<p>

Germania glared at Rome as he leaned closer, staring at the screen. Growling, he elbowed Rome in the gut. Rome doubled over in pain and fell off the bed.

"What is Russia doing at your house?" Germania asked, "Oh well, I learned his weak point is his ear. Gluck."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Gluck= Good Luck 


	17. Mother Atlantis 1

"Talking to China was nice," Germania said, "He was a dear friend."

"He never addressed me," Rome grumbled.

"I suppose he still bears that grudge of you trying to bed him," Germania said.

* * *

><p>My dearest Rome and Germania,<p>

It has been far too many years since we saw one another. I sincerely wish I could be up in heaven with you both, and all the Empires that have passed on, but one cannot ascend when they are paying an eternal punishment...

I apologize for simply disappearing one day. I'm afraid I was not given a chance to say goodbye when I was banished beneath the sea and land.

At least I have found a small crack in the mudflats that cover my home, which allows me to send you these messages.

I miss you both so much.

And Rome, I still have not forgotten about your many attempts to bed me. If I ever escape, you will playfully know the point of my spear~

Lots of love,

Mother Atlantis.

* * *

><p>"Mutter Atlantis!" Germania gasped, "Mein Gott!"<p>

"I thought we'd never speak to each other again!" Rome said in amazement, "Deus meus!"

"Ja, it has been too long," Germania said, "Perhaps it it the will of the Gotts that we may speak to each other now. Perhaps you are being forgiven."

Rome squeaked and nodded fearfully.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Mutter= Mother(German)

Mein Gott= My God(German)

Deus Meus= My God(Latin)

Gotts= Gods(German) 


	18. Egypt 1

"Wow, these letters sure come a long way," Germania said.

* * *

><p>Hello friend and..er..other,<p>

My greetings to my fellow ancient settelments. I am Egypt, as you would call me. How have you two been doing? This question is directed more at Germania because he dosen't attack me... hmph. But I shall speak to you soon, yes?

May Ra let Rome drop dead and Germania shine on,

Bastet "Egypt"

* * *

><p>"Ja, hallo Ägypten," Germania said respectfully, "You are the offspring of the great Ancient Egypt, right?"<p>

"Hey! I'm offended!" Rome whinned.

"That's the point Rome," Germania mumbled, "That's the point."

* * *

><p>Ägypten= Egypt(German) <p>


	19. Sicily 1

"How many grandkids do you have?" Germania asked.

"Hmm?" Rome questioned.

* * *

><p>Dear Rome and Germania,<p>

Ciao! It's Sicily! Yeah, you probably don't even remember me, much less know me. *sigh* che tristezza (how sad).

Anyway, I just wanted to know how you were doing nonno (grandfather). I know we never spent much time together, but still...

Anyway, I best go! I promised Canada I'd visit him. Siamo stati insieme una volta che le colonie si sa (we were once colonies together you know)

With love,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>"Oh! You run the Mafia with Romano, si?" Rome said cheerily, "I'm good. Sorry, but your right, I really don't remember you."<p>

"Not surprised," Germania scoffed. 


	20. South Italy 2

"Rome, you got another one from Romano," Germania said.

"What if he doesn't forgive me?" Rome said worriedly.

"Just answer the damn thing!" Germania huffed.

* * *

><p>Dear... dear Nonno...<p>

Well I guess I was always told by people you were stupid so it figures you would leave a kid who is physically and emotionally seven years old to fend for himself... but I guess since you're gone now I might as well forgive you. For now. But don't think I can't change my mind later you bastard!

Anyway, I have something to say to that potato bastard ancestor! Tell your clone potato bastard decendent to stay away from my fratello! He's corrupting him and making him eat his disgusting sausage and he didn't even bother asking me for permission to mess with fratello's mind! So tell him to piss off and leave us alone!

Your still pissed off grandson,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p>"Ah! Gratzie mi Romano! Gratzie!" Rome said happily with tears in his eyes, "Yahoo! Ti amo mi !"<p>

Rome looked back at the screen and tapped Germania's shoulder. "He wrote you a message."

Germania looked over the message and frowned.

"Does this have a rating?" Germania asked.

"Errrr...?"

"Good," Germania said briskly, "Let me tell you something, insolent little fucktard of a boy. I have no control over my grandson the way you have no control over your brother. If your jealous, then just say so. Don't try to hide the way you feel like an insecure little deepshit moron. It seems you take the saying, 'You are what you eat,' too seriously. Don't blame my grandchild for your stupid brother complex. If you want Germany to stop, get off your fucking lazy ass and tell him to his face like a man instead of trying to send people after him like a scared little middle school bitch."

Rome's mouth fell.

"I think I like Romano better," Germania said with a smile, "He's got fighting spirit."

Rome stared at his boyfriend, amazed he could cuss like that. 


	21. North Italy 2

"Over your shock now?" Germania asked.

"Si," Rome said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Good, cuz you have another one from Veneziano," Germania said.

* * *

><p>Ciao again, Nonno!<p>

Ve, it's so nice to hear from you again, Nonno! I'm soo happy that you're okay! I-I cried after seeing your reply, I didn't actually think that this would get to you... I'm so happy I'm able to talk to you again!

Lovino will deny it, but when he saw your email he cried too. I don't think I've ever seen fratello smile that widely before. Grazie grazie grazie, Nonno! Ti amerò per sempre!

I don't know how Ludwig and Gilbert reacted when I forwarded the email to them, but they told me to tell you ich liebe dich again and that they're planting more cornflowers and forget-me-nots on your grave. Oh, and Gilbert still has your old spear, and he polishes it every day! I wish I still had your swords, Nonno, but when Austria took us over after you died someone stole them... Mi dispiace, Nonno. I should have taken better care of them...

Oh, ti amo, Nonno Germania, Nonno Rome!

Feliciano

* * *

><p>"Oh mi Italia! I'm so happy I can speak to you again too!" Rome said happily, "I'm glad I made my Romano smile, I owe him so much. Send him my love. Ti amo per sempre!"<p>

"Oh my boys," Germania sighed happily, "I miss them. Danke. Good, Preußen hasn't lost it yet."

"Don't worry," Rome said gently, "They're just swords. Unlike the barbarians, we can easily replace weapons."

Rome gave a playful nudge to Germania, who rolled his eyes.

"Ti amo Feliciano!" Rome cried happily.

"D-Did he call me his...his O-Opa?" Germania gasped, completely shocked. 


	22. Liverpool & Paris 1

"Hey look! We actually got a video!" Rome said happily

* * *

><p>Liverpool: HI am Liverpool~ *Smiles cutely*<p>

Paris: And i'm Paris.*waves*

Liverpool: Rome and Germania, we need your help you see Paris is my boyfriend a-

Paris: And we need a way to tell are dads

Liverpool: Yes please you guys know how are dads are please if you know away

Paris: Yes There morons! please save us!

* * *

><p>"Tell 'em your grandpa Rome gave you two his blessing!" Rome said with a wink.<p>

"Roman Empire ruled over France, who ruled over England. So in a way, both were ruled by the Roman Empire," Germania explained.

"Thank you for the completely boring lesson Mania," Rome yawned. 


	23. ANCIENT Egypt 2

"Hey look! Another from Egypt!" Rome said.

* * *

><p>Dear foolish men to the North,<p>

I am ancient Egypt you foolish men! GAH. Why dose every one mistake me for my grandson... despicable beings you two can be..

May both of you have your hearts devoured by the crocodiles in the Nile...

Bastet "ANCIENT Egypt"

* * *

><p>Both groaned.<p>

"Idiot! You're the smart one!" Rome said to Germania.

"He just put Egypt! It would've been nice if he explained!" Germania snapped, "Besides, what the fuck is he writing for if he can just walk down the street to visit!"

"How did you not know he was Ancient Egypt?" Rome argued.

"Because he just used Egypt!" Germania snapped back, "Besides, didn't you rule over part of Ancient Egypt? You should've recognized him!" 


	24. Sicily 2

Free at last! Free at last! Oh my Lordy lord! Free! At! Last!

* * *

><p>"Can't believe you," Rome grumbled.<p>

"Shut up or I'll castrate you," Germania snapped.

* * *

><p>Caro Nonno Roma e la Germania (dear Grandpa Rome and Germania),<p>

*sigh* Si. I run the Mafia with Romano. Why else do you think the Mafia functions. If left to Romano, we wouldn't have a problem with the Mafia.

I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I grew up in Greece's house. Do you remember the bambina (little girl) that was always around? That was me.

*sigh* I miss Grecia (Greece). I should visit him. Soon, if he's not busy.

Germania, how are you. We only meet once, but you protect my nonno, so I figured I should ask how you were.

Ok, Feliciano and Lovino are here. We're making dinner together for a couple of the other countries.

Ciao~

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>"Um, what do you mean 'If left to Romano we wouldn't have trouble with the Mafia' ?" Rome asked, "Si! I remember you now!"<p>

"I'm well," Germania replied, "And you?"

"Ciao~! Behave! Eat plenty of pasta!" Rome said happily, "What a good kid." 


	25. Åland 1

"This is getting interesting," Germania mused.

* * *

><p>Hi Germania and Rome!<p>

I'm Åland, a Finnish region! I have something I need to ask you, or rather, get confirmed. I was at Uncle Danmark's house yesterday, and he mentioned someone called Scandia, but when I asked who he meant, he refused to anwser! Mamma Fin said he didn't know, and Pappa Sve just said that it was best not to talk about this Scandia! So I thought, you are rather old and know very much, so I wonder if you know who Scandia is?

Sincerly

Hanna-Maria Oxenstierna

Åland

* * *

><p>"Si! We know who Scandia is!" Rome said.<p>

"Scandia was a name used for various uncharted islands in Northern Europe by the first Greek and Roman geographers. The name originated in Greek sources, where it had been used for a long time for different islands in the Mediterranean region. In the Iliad the name denotes an ancient city in Kythira, Greece," Germania recited.

"Aw, Mania, she coulda looked that up!" Rome laughed, "I think she meant-"

"Sweden is my grandchild, if he doesn't want her to find out, then I won't tell," Germania said, "And neither will you."

"Sorry kid," Rome sighed angrily, "You heard the uptight bastard. Can't spill the beans." 


	26. Germany 1

"Hey look! One from Germany!" Rome said happily.

"My grandson," Germania said warmly.

* * *

><p>Guten tag Germania,<p>

I heard you two were accepting letters. This will be nice speaking to you again.

How have you two been? What is it like where you are?

It has been so long since I have seen you Opa. I miss you. And I hope Roman Empire isn't giving you to much of a hard time up there or wherever you may be. Hope to hear from you soon Opa.

Ich liebe dich,

Deutschland

* * *

><p>"Ja, it is good speaking to you meine Kleine(my little one)," Germania said, "I'm well. I hear your economy is stable in a time of crisis, I'm proud. I miss you too, and your Bruder."<p>

"Why do they all think I bug him too much?" Rome grumbled.

Germania slapped him over the head.

"Ja, he gets on my nerves, bur he's a good friend," Germania said, "Bleiben Sie stark, daran zu erinnern, dein Bruder, seine Zähne zu putzen, und dont lassen Sie sich fallen zu beten, um Schwäche.(Stay strong, remind your brother to brush his teeth, and dont let yourself fall pray to weakness.)"

"Too. Much. German!" Rome moaned, clutching his head dramatically. Germania slapped him again. 


	27. South Italy 3

"Another from Romano," Rome said, "Probably to complain about you."

"Good, let's see the boy's comebacks," Germania said.

"Please remember this is my grandson," Rome said worriedly.

"You tell me that and the insults will be worse," Germania warned.

* * *

><p>Dear Potato Bastard Ancestor,<p>

HEY! I've told both of those idiots to back off from each other but neither of them listen to me! And I don't have a brother complex! I'm not jealous of him, he's an idiot!

And what the hell is that about taking 'you are what you eat' too seriously? I... I don't know what the hell else to call that potato bastard, or that tomato bastard... or that hamburger bastard... or that... that... er... well I don't know what to call England's food so I'll just call him the tasteless bastard... ANYWAY THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!

A-anyway, if you won't stop him, then maybe I'll just throw a paint grenade at him next time he visits our house or something... he's such an idiot, he's grabbed both mine and fratello's curls in the past, the bastard!

Oh, and Nonno, er... a-about that tomato bastard he... he's grabbed my curl before but I... h-he's not as much of a bastard as the potato bastard so... but that doesn't make it alright! I-I don't know what I'm trying to say here...

Love (for Nonno, not the potato bastard with him),

Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p>"What are you such a cold-hearted asshole you can't even stand to see your younger brother happy and in love?" Germania asked with his eyebrow raised, "What is it you hate about Ludwig so much? You can't just hate, even England &amp; France have reasons for hating each other, what is your pathetic reason?<p>

And you know what, you just embarrassed yourself, you moron.

And what's wrong with the curls? You and Rome are the same! All I know is that it get's him to shut up!"

Germania yanked on one of Rome's curls. Rome gasped, but squirmed a little, his face red. Germania release the curl and Rome sat quietly, looking like a boy who had been scolded for stealing cookies.

"Give me the word, thesaurus meus(My treasure), and I'll kick his ass," Rome said seriously, "The minute he makes you uncomfortable, tell me. I'll make him pay."

"Oh yes, the boy has fighting spirit," Germania said, rolling his eyes. 


	28. Scotland 1

"Just cruel," Rome sighed.

"What? I told your grandson the truth, don't try to baby him," Germania replied.

* * *

><p>Estimado Roma e Germania<p>

i have writin tae ya to ask a quetion well too:

1. do you know who i am

is better at football Roma or Germania?

Just askin and another thing do you knwo ma wee brother Iggy?

Best wishes Caladonia(A.K.A Scotland)

P.S I AM A GIRL not a guy GIRL OK no matter what Iggys bean sayin i am a GIRL)

* * *

><p>"Your Scotland? Ja, I know you, although I've never met you," Germania said with a smirk, "Apparently, when the Roman dogs landed on your shores, you made them run home with their tails between their legs. That makes you alright in my book."<p>

"I'm better," Rome said, "Germania doesn't even know how to play!" Germania shrugged.

"Ja, I know England," Germania replied.

"Si! I ruled over him!" Rome said happily. 


	29. Ireland 1

"Letters make me smile~!" Rome said happily, smiling widely.

Germania slapped him over the head.

* * *

><p>Dia Duit men,<p>

If you couldn't tell by the greeting I'm Ireland. Well, the republic that is.

I need to know if my Mother the Irish Celtic is with you. I've missed her since the viking attacks. I know very well that it was those bloody nords that killed her while in battle. Mr. Germania I need to know the weakness of those Nords so I can avenge my mother's death as well as all of the other innocent Irish who lost their lives during the invasion. Then after that I will get England for how bad he's treated me for all of those years especially taking my biological brother Ian or Northern Ireland as you know him. I need to know their weaknesses.

Missing my mother,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

P.S. If Gaul is also there please tell her that her son France is a bit of an erm.. I can't describe it. I just wish France would stop trying to get too close to me. I'm not doing anything like that until I'm married. I know were close and we both hate England but I swear that man has changed since the 1798 rebellion.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Germania asked in shock.<p>

"Cause your grandson is a Nordic," Rome replied, ignoring Germania's dramatic sigh, "Si, Irish Celtic is here with us."

"They're all protective of each other, but will turn on each other if their buttons are pushed right," Germanis advised, "Don't try to bring them down just physically. Mentally destroy their barriers and the rest will crumble."

"I'll tell Gaul," Rome assured. 


	30. Prussia 1

"Look! One from Prussia!" Rome said happily.

Germania punched Rome, snatched the laptop, and ran off to the living room. He sat on the couch and opened the email.

* * *

><p>Kesese~Dear Grandpa Germania,<p>

Hey asshole, how did you get into Heaven? Is it the 72 Virgins I've been hearing so much about? Well, if its a lie I'm not going to Heaven.

Well, anyway the awesome me is only writing to you because Ludwig said something about you accepting letters. How the hell can you accept letters when your dead? There shouldn't be laptops in Heaven!

Oh well, whatever floats that boat. Oh and why do you look so mch like a girl? It's been bugging me for a while now and don't act like you don't love Rome, you two already act like Bruder and Feliciano. GOTT you two are old-stop spreading your old genes around!

That's all from me (for now, kesesese)

The Awesome Prussia.

"Hmf! A little more respect for the man who raised you, Tectonic. Ja, it is the 72 virgins we were told of," Germania said with a small smile, "However, the Roman fucker decided he was lonely in Hell and dragged me down. Never got to sleep with the virgins. Isn't that a bitch?"

Germania raised an eyebrow.

"I can get letters if I fucking want to," Germania snapped, "Don't make me go down there and give you a couple good swats to the rump with a crop. As I recall, you feared the crop, or anything that made a swishing sound."

Germania growled.

"I. Am. A MAN!" Germania shouted, "I have long hair because it is a sign of age and wisdom. Gott, did you get brain damage while I was gone? You seem to have forgotten all of this things from when you where a child.

And I do NOT like Rome. He's an idiot, a friend, and an ally. He's-"

"Also his bed buddy!" Rome said happily, jumping on Germania, "Did you know that your Nonno is very flexible? And we're never too old to make a few more Grandchildren!"

Germania pushed Rome off of him and gave him a swat to the head with a nearby newspaper.

"Alright, ich liebe dich meine Kleine(I love you my little one)," Germania said. 


	31. North Italy 3

"Gimme, I see one from Veneziano," Rome said.

* * *

><p>Nonno Roma e Germania!<p>

Ve, did you two say something to Lovi? He's been really...twitchy the past few days. He hasn't really yelled at me either. I keep asking if something's wrong, but he won't talk to me either. I just get weird looks before he walks away. I'm confused, Nonno...

Have you received emails from other nations, Nonno Germania, Nonno Roma? Ve, I hope you have!

Oh, do you remember how bad a cook Mr. England was, Nonno? Well, I learned something new last week and I forgot to tell you! When he gets drunk, Mr. England turns into a really good cook! I've been teaching him recipes and getting him drunk to see if he learned them, and he does! It's so funny!

Nonno Germania, has Nonno Roma been treating you nicely? I know I can't go up there and do anything to help if he hasn't, but I would like to know! ...well, I guess I COULD try getting up there. I've been good enough I'm sure I could get into paradisio.

...

Just kidding~~ I like spending time with Lovi and Luddy to do anything like that! Ve, Nonno Roma, I wish you could come down and visit. You too, Nonno Germania! Gilbert's told me so many stories about you, you sound so cool! Not as cool as mio nonno, but I'm a bit biased, ve.

But I really shouldn't have lost your swords, Nonno! ...they were the last thing of yours that I had, and it's hard for me to remember what you look like... But I'll never forget I had Nonno, or that he had Germania! Vi amo!

Feliciano~

* * *

><p>"Oh don't worry about Romano," Germania assured him, "He's just thinking over what he's done."<p>

"Si, we've had emails from many nations!" Rome said happily, "Seems we were missed down on Earth.

Si, I remember. Terrible food. Really? A good cook drunk? Well that's new."

"That is hilarious," Germania laughed, "Don't worry, I can take care of Rome when he starts messing around."

Both nation's jaws dropped before laughing nervously.

"Please don't try anything like that!" Rome said worriedly.

"Ever!" Germania added.

"Don't worry, we'll be allowed down soon," Rome assured him.

Germania laughed. "It's okay Veneziano, I understand. Leave it to Gilbert to over-exaggerate everything I do. He's honestly a sweet boy, what did he say?"

"Don't worry Feli, like I said, swords don't matter." Rome said 


	32. Texas 2

"Okay, another from America's child," America said.

"Should we be worried that we're getting letters from his children and not from America?" Germania asked.

"I don't think so," Rome replied.

* * *

><p>Well thank y'all for replying!<p>

Ah, well yeah...

Ay, no lo quiero decir...mmmm

?

Oh, and how did Germania um...kill you? Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to! Just a simple question!

Ayy...adios~! Asta luego~

Truly Yours,

Maria Esperanza Carriendo-Jones (A.K.A Texas)

(P.S Germania have you ever worn Roman clothing? And I mean the girls one...)

* * *

><p>Germania blushed as Rome laughed.<p>

"I lost count," Rome laughed, "But Alderic is my one love~!"

Both sobbered up quickly.

"I...my empire was falling into chaos and wracking my body with pain," Rome said sadly, "The same was happening to Germania. His tribes were starting to settle. However, I was worse off. There is a special attribute about Germania's spear, and my sword. They could kill nations. So, one day, the pain was so unbearable, I ran to Germania. He held me as I cried and cried. Then I begged him to take away the pain. Germania whispered in my ear, 'There is a price for every wish. Are you ready to pay that price?' I said yes, and Germania drew my sword from its sheath. He said, 'I'll be behind you my love, you only need to let go and wait.' With that, Germania plunged the blade into my back, slicing through my heart. One would think the pain was excruciating, but it wasn't. It was actually a feeling of relief. I fell asleep and woke up here in Heaven. Heaven, because Germania came a week later."

Germania wiped a tear from Rome's eye.

"Ja, that's the story," Germania said, "And Ja, I have worn Roman female clothes before." 


	33. Liverpool & Paris 2

"Hey another video!" Rome said.

* * *

><p>*Liverpool is crying hugging Paris*<p>

Paris: It did not work and now we are hiding in a bathroom from are dads

Liverpool:*still crying and hugging* In the past Dad never use to care about me and now that i'm dating a frog he cares his a fucking git!

Paris: Do you have any other ideas?

* * *

><p>"Have they no hearts?" Rome gasped.<p>

"Perhaps you can tell them that history and years of hate count for them and them only," Germania suggested, "I can only pray, hope, and think of a new way for them to allow the two of you to see each other." 


	34. Prussia 2

"Another from Prussia!" Rome said.

"Give me!" Germania said, snatching the laptop from Rome.

"Now who's showing favoritism?" Rome grumbled.

* * *

><p>Dear Grandpa,<p>

Well, that is such a bitch if you got pulled into Hell with the dunce, I feel sorry for you dude.

Kesese, I don't fear a crop anymore. What I fear is Elizabeta and her fucking frying pan and her tendency to whack me with it whenever I'm around!

Well, I'm sorry old man if I forgot stuff, it was forever ago and I'm surprised I didn't get brain damage from Elizabeta's freaken' frying pan. Do you know how much that hurts?

As for Rome and you, have fun in bed, I didn't need to know he was flexable, but thanks for that and I don't wanna be a big brother to more brats, Ludwig is enough, thank you.

Ich liebe dich opa~!

P.S. Ludwig says hi, hope your doing well, as for Feli, he keeps eating pasta and getting it all over my laptop..but he says hi too.

-The Awesome Prussia

* * *

><p>"Ugh, you know Gott hates you when he puts you in a place with a Roman," Germania sighed, "A frying pan? Elizabeta is Hungary, ja? Oookkkaaayyy...akward."<p>

Germania blushed furiously.

"I DO NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!" Germania shouted.

"Your denial is so cuute~!" Rome laughed, poking Germania's red cheeks.

"Don't worry Prussia, we'll try not to have anymore," Rome laughed.

"Pass my love back to Deutschland," Germania said. 


	35. Sicily 3

"Another from Sicily," Germania said, handing the laptop to Rome.

* * *

><p>Caro Nonno Roma e la Germania (dear Grandpa Rome and Germania),<p>

Nonno, have you met my fratelli? They are both so freaking stupid you wouldn't believe. Huh, no Feli, I didn't mean you. Shit. Gotta go gramps. I made poor Feli cry.

Much love,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Rome gasped, "You made my Feli cry!" <p>


	36. Germany 2

"Is that from Germany?" Rome asked, "Or Prussia?"

* * *

><p>Dear Germania,<p>

Well since Prussia won't be back because he's on a drinking quest with France and Spain, I felt it was time to give my personal respects.

How is life in Heaven? Is it really that bad because of Rome? Well, if it is, it'll get better.

It's such a shame you left before I really got to know you, all Gilbert ever told me that you were a good for nothing asshole, but I wanted to see for myself.

Best wishes to you and Rome,

Germany.

* * *

><p>"Oh Gott, those three still hang around?" Germania asked with a roll of his eyes, "Life is alright. Life with the Roman is just pure annoying.<p>

*sigh* That Bruder of yours. Always stretching the truth."

"Waiiiit," Rome said, narrowing his eyes, "Is this the one my Veneziano is dating?" 


	37. Panama 1

"You know what I miss about Earth?" Rome said.

"No, what?" Germania asked.

"People other than you," Rome said.

Germania slapped him.

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

You must be Germany's and Prussia's grandfather! And the Italy's grandfather is there too...

I heard you where in heaven... or in hell, I'm not sure... but have you seen the American Empires over there? Like Aztec, Inca or Maya?

I-I feel a little guilty about how Spain treated them during the conquest...

How's heaven? Is it a nice place?

And could Rome tell Romano to stop stealing my tourists? It's starting to damage my economy.

Dani \ Panama

P.S. If you want to know what's happening around the world now-a-days, just ask me! I know pretty much what's happening around the globe because of my canal!

* * *

><p>"Ja, I am Prussia &amp; Germany's grandfather," Germania said, "They're not in trouble, are they?"<p>

"Si! We see all the old empires," Rome said happily, "Heaven is a nice place, and dont worry! I'll tell Romano."

"Ja, we'll ask you," Germania said 


	38. North Italy 4

"Here's from Italy," Germania said, ignoring Rome's girlish squeal.

* * *

><p>Nonno Roma e Germania<p>

'Thinking about what he's done'...? But has fratello done, Nonno Germania? I don't understand. I know he gets worried that I spend too much time with Germany, after what happened in the Second World War, but he's just being a big brother, and I thought he knew I understood that, ve! Unless he's done something I don't know about... Ve, now I'm worried, Nonno Germania!

Of course you're missed, Nonno! You were one of the most influential empires ever, and if it wasn't for you the world wouldn't be what it is today, ve! And the same to you, Nonno Germania! Mr. England and I were looking and every single Royal Family in Europe has German ancestry! You have just as much importance to the world, Nonno Germania! I am so proud of you both~~

Ve, I was just kidding~~ I know that if I did anything like that Luddy would find a way to bring me back to life just so he could beat me up and yell at me, and who knows WHAT Lovi would do~~ I love them too much to just leave like that. But it'll be nice to see you again, Nonni!

Nonno Germania, is it true that you single-handedly took over Britannia from Nonno's Empire? Gilbert said you were, but Big Brother France said that you were in Gaul taking over with several of your soldiers. Or did they happen at two different times?

B-but they were youre favorite ones, Nonno! You always told me to take care of the things you care about because they're connected to the memories of people, even if they aren' there! Why are you so okay with it...

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Veneziano," Germania assured, "I just scolded him about being a bit too overprotective and unaccepting of the one you love."<p>

"Well, I'm glad that I taught all the younger generations about being civil!" Rome said pridefully.

"Really? My lines reached that far?" Germania asked.

"Never joke like that Feli!" Rome said seriously.

"Different times," Germania said.

"As long as no nation has them, I'm okay with them being lost," Rone said. 


	39. Texas 3

"Another from Texas," Germania warned.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and..Rome,<p>

I'm truly sorry for asking that!

Curiosity killed the cat, si? My curiosity is all thanks annoying-yet-a-perv Spain.

Oh, so you haved~ Showed any to Rome? Or did Rome force you?

Well I'll have to y'all! New Mexico needs my help!

Adios~!

Truly Yours,

Maria Esperanza Carriendo-Jones (A.K.A Texas)

* * *

><p>"It's okay. The world needs to know how we left, si?" Rome said happily.<p>

"He forced me into the clothes," Germania said. 


	40. Ireland 2

"Look Mania! I'm a cat!" Rome said excitedly, wearing a pair of neko ears.

Germania rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dia Duit,<p>

Really? Mr. Rome MY MOTHER IS THERE! Don't worry mother I will avenge you for all of Ireland. Oh and If Britannia is also there tell her that her son England has no heart. During the time I was controlled by him he treated me like crap. He colonized me in 1171 against my will, forced me to do everything he said form his king, teaching his people to discriminate against mine and treat all foreigners like my people, launching Oliver Cromwell on me and kill off close to over 400,000 Irish folk,taking away cattle during the 1800's potato famine nearly leaving me to starve, and keeping my only biological brother to himself. Mr. Germania I also have to thank you for helping me come up with the plan for those nords. I'll be sure that Denmark will go down first. Also, it seems your grandsons really take liking to my Guinness. And I appreciate that you've told Gaul about her son.

Love,

Ireland

* * *

><p>"Um, sure, I'll tell Britannia," Germania said, "Well, your welcome." <p>


	41. South Italy 4

"Romano again," Germania warned.

* * *

><p>Dear Nonno,<p>

Since the potato bastard ancestor is clearly as much of an idiot as his decendant, I'm not talking to him anymore. Nonno, you at least have to understand that since my fratello is innocent he has no idea what he's getting into and I need to protect him innocence from bastards like Germany!

Si! Kick his ass Nonno! Show him not to mess with Italians! And don't let that guy pull your curl like that, you know what it does! You should probably kick his ass too!

Bastard!

Love,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p>"Well, I've never met Germany, is he really that bad?" Rome asked cautiously.<p>

"What the Hell does the curl do?" Germania asked angrily.

Rome patted Germania's head.

"Si, I'll pay a visit to Spain when I go down," Rome said. 


	42. New Prussia 2

"Look, from New Prussia,"

* * *

><p>Dear great Opa and Rome<p>

Thanks for the cool advice, I tryed it and it seemed to work as far as i know. As for who Vati going out with i dont know. He might be but I dont get invalved with others relationships, thats un-cool.

And I was really little when i asked Lovi so he might have jest been trying to make me laugh...or it might have been a dream. Iv been getting weird dreams ever since Russia kidnapped me when i was little...that was really un-cool of him.

also do you have pets?

with lots of cool love

Adala Williams Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>"Gute(Good). I'm glad," Germania said.<p>

"You were kidnapped by Russia?" Rome gasped.

"No. No pets. Although I did give Prussia his chick," Germania said. 


	43. Antartica 1

"Look! Now I have whiskers!" Rome said happily, showing Germania his drawn on whiskers.

"I wonder about your sanity sometimes," Germania sighed.

* * *

><p>Hello<p>

So, Germania and Roman empire. I suppose It's good to meet you. So uh... Hi, Antarctica here. I owuldn't be surpriesed that you don't know me. I'm the frozen desert at the bottom of the world. Also, I'm a girl. You know the funny thing, I'm older than both of you. Millions of years. Because I'm a continent, not a country.

Oh, I know your descendents. Germany's pretty cool, if not strict, Prussia's an ass and he's always hitting on me, despite him being physically older than me (I'm physically 18), Is really nice and an amazing cook, and S. Italy is a jerk. But I barely see them so, yeah.

I hang around with the Nordics a lot as well as Australia, one of England's once-colonies.

So what's it like being dead?

Also, What was it like bakc when you were alive? I was isolated from the rest of the world at that time.

Germania, Cool name. Yeah... I have no idea what to say to you other than I think You're great.

Roman Empire, Call me a fan. I have a high respect for you. Sucks that your empire collapsed.

Antarctica

* * *

><p>"Guten Tag Antartica," Germania said, "You know my Grandchildren? Nice."<p>

"Aren't mine adorable?" Rome said happily.

"It's Hell," Germania said, "That was Hell too."

"Everything's Hell to you," Rome said in amusement.

"Thank you!" they both said. 


	44. Liverpool & Paris 3

"Another video," Rome said.

*Paris has a bloody nose*

*Liverpool was bitch slaped*

Paris: England can punch hard

Liverpool: France bitch slaped me that hurt *crying now*

Paris: please tell me you guys have a idea for us?

Germania's jaw dropped.

Rome gasped.

Germania ranted off in German, most likely swearing.

"Wait till we get down there!" Rome said, "We'll talk to them!" 


	45. Maryland 2

"Mail~!" Rome said happily.

* * *

><p>Maryland here again.<p>

I was just watching a thunder storm at my place and a good question popped into my mind.

Do you or any of your grandkids fear thunder storms?

One of my dads is and the other likes to watch them like me. Can you guess which?

Thank you both in advance

Mary

* * *

><p>"Yes, Feliciano is," Rome said.<p>

"I know HRE used to be," Germania said. 


	46. Brazil 1

"Mania! I have cat ears for you!" Rome said happily, holding up a pair of yellow neko ears like his own.

"Oh Gott," Germania groaned.

* * *

><p>Queridos Roma e Germania, (Dear Rome and Germania,)<p>

Como vão? (How are you?) My my, looks like you guys get a lot of letters! That's really cool!

It's really sad that you're in Heaven. So, does it has parties or something? I could play some samba or even pagode when I die and go there in Heaven if you want! I'm sure it would be awesome!

Love,

Daniela da Silva. (Brazil)

* * *

><p>"Ja, we are getting a lot," Germania agreed.<p>

"Si! That's be great!" Rome said, "Up here are actually different sectors for different ways people visualize Heaven! Constant parties for people who love it, shopping malls with free things for people who are shopoholics, Anime stories for Otakus, and such." 


	47. South Italy 5

"Rome. Let me take this time to say I hate you." Germania grumbled as Rome finished putting cat ears on Germania.

"I love you too Mania!" Rome cooed, "Look! Another letter from Roma!"

* * *

><p>Dear Nonno,<p>

Idiot potato bastard should have figured out what that damn curl does since you tend to jump him about thirty seconds after he stops touching it every time... but he's an idiot so I guess it makes sense... bastard...

Wait... y-you're... coming down? As in... you're visiting? From heaven? Is that even possible? What the hell! Where are you staying when you come down? It better be with me, I'm where your heart is anyway!

Love,

Lovino Vargas

* * *

><p>"He jumps me if I so much as look at him," Germania scoffed.<p>

Rome smiled pervertedly at Germania. The Germanic personification slapped Rome upside the head.

"Si! God said he'd let us down as soon as we reach 50 letters!" Rome said, "I don't know how long we'll be there, but okay. We'll stay in Rome." 


	48. Liverpool & Paris 4

"Another video," Germania said nervously.

* * *

><p>Liverpool: *Smiles and cry's* THANK YOU!<p>

Paris: *Smile* Yes thank you

*England and France run in*

England: Liverpool! i tolled you to stay away from the frogs kid!

France: Paris! you're my son! you can do better that England's son!

England: What's that mean frog!

*England and France started to fight*

Paris: Please cam soon

Liverpool: yes please

*Paris and Liverpool run away*

England: Get back here you git no son of my is dating a frog!

France: Paris! do you what that as a father inlaw!

* * *

><p>"Mein Gott! We'll be there soon!" Germania promised.<p>

Rome nodded, staring in shock. 


	49. Kansas 1

"Aww~! You look so cute Mania!" Rome cooed.

Germania now had drawn-on cat whiskers like Rome. Germania glared at Rome, looking like an irritated neko. This made Rome giggle.

* * *

><p>Dear Sir Germania and Sir Rome,<p>

I`ve recently found out that my siblings are writing you, so i decided to write also to make sure they weren`t doing something too...odd. They haven`t been giving you any trouble right? So how are you two doing in Heaven or..er...Hell for you Germania? Do you enjoy it? I hope everything is going well for you, bye for now. Signed,

Kyle Jones the Sunflower State, Kansas

* * *

><p>"Another American child?" Rome said, "No, they haven't done anything odd. Yet anyway."<p>

"It's good," Germania said, "Wish I didn't share a room with him, but it'll do." 


	50. Caladonia 1

"Stop touching me!" Germania snapped, socking Rome.

"But Mania! Your so cute!" Rome said happily.

Germania rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Estimado Roma e Germania<p>

To Germaina -evil smirk- i see you herd that was a laugh the roman coulnt fight even if there life depended on it the pasta loving dogs

To Rome: i know you ruled over Iggy and i think he took over from you the dammed English wanker...

ohh and Germaina your aright too for a German...

Best wishes Caladonia

* * *

><p>"Hey! I resent that!" Rome butt in before Germania could say anything, "And no, he took over from France."<p>

"Um, Danke?" Germania said nervously. 


	51. Germany 3

"One from Germany," Rome said.

* * *

><p>Dear Germania and Rome,<p>

Yes, sadly they still hang out. Can't seem to get rid of them anymore and keeping France away from Italy's getting harder.

Well, you know how Prussia is, he's one big idiot, but he means well I'm sure.

Hopefully Rome isn't as annoying as Feliciano when he complains about wurst. But at least he says it isn't like the food Britain makes..

With respect,

Ludwig.

P.s. Feli says hello and who told Rome we were in any kind of relationship?

* * *

><p>"I'll talk to those three when I go down," Germania sighed, "Another thing to add to the list. And ja, he's a harmless fool who no doubt just wants to be a nation again."<p>

"Easy! My Heart told me all!" Rome said dramatically, "And Germania said my Heart has fighting spirit!"

"By Heart, he means Romano," Germania said bluntly. 


	52. Antartica 2

"Germania, how many more letters?" Rome asked.

"Quite a few," Germania said, "But we defiantly passed 50."

"Yahoo!" Rome cheered.

* * *

><p>Germania and Roman Empire,<p>

Yeah I do. Can you give me advice on how to get Prussia to leave me alone?

Also, N. Italy makes killer pasta. It's so great!

You two squabllel ike an old couple. But I geuss you are XD

Antarctica,

* * *

><p>"Tell him you'll sic Hungary on him," Germania said.<p>

"Of course!" Rome said happily, "He's Italian!"

"I resent that comment," Germania mumbled, pushing Rome as he got closer to Germania. 


	53. North Italy 5

"From Veneziano again," Germania said.

* * *

><p>Nonno Roma e Nonno Germania<p>

Unaccepting? Silly Nonno Germania~ This is the nicest Lovi has been to anyone I've ever been in a relationship with, ve! If he really didn't agree with this I know for a fact that Lovi would have blown up Luddi's house, killed all of his dogs, kidnapped and tortured either his boss or Gilbert, broken several of Luddi's bones and all sorts of other unmentionable things~ Ve, he's capo famiglia for a reason!

Ve, speaking of unaccepting relationships, I need to pay a visit to Spagna... I have to warn him about what happens when you upset mio fratello. It's been a while since I've seen him, his fingernails have probably grown back...

If you're sure, Nonno Roma... Oh! When are you coming to visit, ve? I have a painting I've been working on, and I want to show it to you, but it's not finished yet. Ve, would you both be willing to model for a portrait? It's been a while since I've painted anything besides a landscape, and I'd like to have a picture of you both.

Oh, I have to stop now. I'm taking the Vespa up to Luddi's place and I need to leave now if I want to make it before dinner. I can't wait to see you both! Ti amo!

Veneziano

* * *

><p>"I thought so," Germania said with a smirk, "I sensed fighting spirit in that child."<p>

"That sounds harsh," Rome whimpered before suddenly smirking evilly.

"Feli, I'm going to handle Spagna. You can watch, but he's mine," Rome said evilly, the Roman in him showing fully.

"U-Um? J-ja, we'll pose for you Veneziano," Germania said, staring at Rome as he started mumbling evils to himself in Latian. 


	54. Sicily 4

"We're going to earth!" Rome said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Caro Nonno Roma e la Germania (dear Grandpa Rome and Germania),<p>

Um, yeah! I took care of everything though! Everything's fine now! So, um, how's heaven?

Much love,

Angelica Vargas (Italy Sicilia)

* * *

><p>"We're going to Earth!" Rome said excitedly. <p>


	55. Not Waldo 1

"Hey Mania, this letter's weird," Rome whined.

* * *

><p>Hey angry guy,<p>

Try to find me

-not Waldo

Weird happy guy,

Help your friend find me

-not waldo

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?" Germania mumbled, "Um, okay?" <p>


	56. Mother Atlantis 2

"From Atlantis!" Rome said happily.

* * *

><p>Rome and Germania,<p>

I feared I wouldn't speak to either of you again as well. There were so many things we still could have done before I descended. However, I must make the best of my situation. I don't think I could possibly be happier than now, however, knowing you can read my letters.

Perhaps the Gods have decided to be lenient. I believe that up there, in Heaven, you may speak to them. If it is not forbidden, perhaps you may ask them about me?

Rome, in a case of your interest, the lands that cover my submerged home are a series of mudflats that are among your older grandson, Spain's home. On a calm day, I can hear him and your other grandson, Romano. They both sound to have grown into respectable young countries. I'm proud of you and them.

Love,

Mother Atlantis.

"We feared we'd never speak to you either," Germania said.

"Si, we'll ask the Gods," Rome promised.

"You're not a forbidden subject," Germania added.

Rome smiled. "So I've been told. I'll see them soon, but thank you. I'm glad that you approve." 


	57. Indonesia 1

"Rome! Don't touch that!"

"But Mania~! I'm hungry!" Rome whined.

"Fine, go ahead. But if you burn yourself, don't cry to me!" Germania huffed.

* * *

><p>Rome...<p>

Uh...this is kind of weird...especially because I heard how you act...can't believe you raised kucing (feliciano),then again I didn't know you personally...

My name is Karina, but until I trust you enough, just call me Indonesia right now...

-Indonesia

* * *

><p>"Ciao Karina~!" Rome said teasingly, "Si, I raised my precious Feli."<p>

"A letter for me too?" Germania mused.

* * *

><p>Germania,<p>

Why is it Prussia acts like a pervert, creep and idiot, while Germany is more responsible? He did scare the crap out of me during WWII because I didn't clean the meeting room well enough...

On a side note, what was life like back then? I don't even think I was even around...then...haven't been a nation too long, and the guy who raised me the way Rome did to kittle Feli...was a few centuries ago...

-Indonesia

* * *

><p>"Hmm. He's always been that way," Germania sighed, "And no, before you ask, I've never dropped Prussia on his head."<p>

"So his grandson Germany inherited Mania's OCD?" Rome asked, poking Germania's cheek.

"Life was annoying thanks to this one," Germania huffed, elbowing Rome. 


	58. Bern 1

Rome danced around.

* * *

><p>Dear Ancient Rome and Germania<p>

It's nice to speak to you. I wanted to ask you some things. How can I get Austria to l eave me alone? He seems to think that Switzerland can't take care of me and Liechtenstein. I don't even need to be taken care of I can handle myself. Anyway how's the chocolate in where ever you are? Rome I saw Vati shoot at N. Italy again today. I hope you two are having fun.

From, Alina Zwingli (Bern)

* * *

><p>"Remind him that not everything is his," Rome suggested.<p>

"Chocolate is fine," Germania said.

"He shot at my Italy?" Rome gasped 


	59. Rome & Germania's Journey Begin

Germania shut the laptop and slid it into it's holder. He had changed into a white button-down with black skinny jeans.

"Rome hurry up!" Germania called, "I wanna see my grandchildren."

"Alright, alright," Rome snapped, walking out of the room in blue-jeans, a white shirt, and a red open button shirt.

"Let's go," Germania said, "To Earth."

Author's Note: Hey everyone! :D Yeah, yeah. So I haven't updated in awhile. TnT I'm sorry. But, Rome & Germania are visiting Earth! ^U^ So now, anyone who wanted the two empires to visit them must PM me for them to "visit". ^-^ 


End file.
